The Sunny Side
by TaylorJonas
Summary: Sodapop Curtis was and is still her knight in shining armour.But can he save her when her life is crashing down around her? Can he show her that even in reality there can be happy endings? Post/During The Outsiders SodapopOC
1. Sunny Skyy

Hey peoples

hope ya like it

PEACE

StarJonas

* * *

Sunny Skyy. It's been my name for the past sixteen years and, I would be lying if I said It's treated me well.

The east side of Tulsa, Oklahoma is the only home I've ever had. I'm consider trash because I'm dirt poor. I live in a two story house that me and my little brother Karsten, whose 14, acquired. It's a long story which I will get back to later.

Anyway our Parents ditched us 4 years after Karsten was born they changed our last names to Skyy , sayin' we didn't deserve theirs. You heard me right our parents named us after a bottle of vodka. I think they did that because of me, to make my name so weird to make sure that I remembered them every time someone laughed at me because of it I would remember the one who gave me it. Them. Just to give give me another reason to hate them. Not that they needed it.

They were terrible people or… so I thought. About three months later, we were given to the Kyles', Frieda and George. I can remember thinking me 6 years old it couldn't get much worse. I never knew I could be so wrong.

They beat us. For. Fun.

We were, in their minds, their personal slaves. We took out the garbage. Scrubbed every inch of there two story house. Got the groceries. Cooked dinner.

One mistake, they made us pay for it.

In blood.

They dressed us in sweaters and pants all year long . I'd never to school , the only stuff I knew was from the old books down in the basement were me and Karsten sleep. Let me tell you there were a lot of books, about so many things to, Math, Cars, Trucks, Romance, ScFi, everything. I'm glad my old parents had the decency to teach me to read and write. Then when people started to talk they finally decided to send me to school about a week before my birthday. That, is where ladies and gents I met my saving grace. Sodapop Curtis. I will never forget that day…

_November 31, 1957_

_Tulsa Elementary_

_I winced as Frieda, who was holding my hand squeezed it as hard as she could. She looked down at me her curly brown hair on a perfect bun with a sickly sweet smile as we walked into Tulsa elementary school. A man with salt and pepper was waiting for us at the end of the hall giving us a welcoming smile. I looked up at Frieda with my make up covered face. She looked down at me a fake smile on her face nodded her head. I was about to run to him when she stopped me. She smiled sweetly to the man then looked down at me pulling me into a hesitant hug. Her strong scent of perfume overwhelming me she whispered softly yet harshly in my ear_

"_You will not tell anyone what goes on at home , don't mess up the make up and keep your head down or else ,ok SWEETIE,"_

_I nodded and ran to the man_

"_Hello, I'm Mr. Akers the principal. What's your name?"_

_He said squatting down in front of me._

_I looked at the ground in my Mickey mouse sweatshirt and old blue jeans._

"_Sunny Skyy" I said softly_

_He smiled_

"_That's a very nice name, very original." he continued_

_I looked up at him letting my short brown hair cover my grey eyes and bruised face._

"_Thanks,"_

_He just smiled_

"_You want to go meet your new class?"_

_I nodded still covering my face._

_He looked back down the hall at Frieda who was watching us talk with a questioning look that she quickly covered up with a smile. Then he looked back at me,_

"_Is your mommy going to come and meet the other parents?"_

_He asked loud enough for her to hear._

_She walked over to us _

"_No I …have to go to work. At the bank down the road"_

_She lied. _

_They didn't have jobs._

_Mr. Akers nodded his head._

" _Nice to meet you, but I got to go." She said shaking his hand then leaving_

_Mr. Akers lead me down the hallway until we came to a door that read "Mrs. Hopkins 2nd__ grade._

_He opened the door and I went inside keeping my head down._

_The room was small but nice it was full of books and had a black board in the front along with a teachers desk and some more desks and chairs for kids._

_I glanced at the people in the room under my brown hair, they weren't that many about 7 with two or three parents._

_A women with a curly brown pony tail walked over to us ._

_She was wearing a light pink dress covered with little brown flowers. She had a smile on her young kind looking face._

"_Hello, Welcome to my class." she smiled taking my hand leading to the front of the class room, while Mr. Akers left the room._

_She leaned down next to me, I keep my face covered looking at her between the strands._

_The class stared at me._

"_I'm Mrs. Hopkins, what's your name?"_

"_Sunny Skyy." I whispered_

"_What was that?" she smiled encourage at me_

_I spoke a little louder so only she could hear,_

"_Sunny Skyy"_

_She nodded smiling_

"_That's a very original name, very pretty."_

_I nodded keeping my head down._

_I didn't think it was pretty at all it was stupid, weird. I wasn't pretty either so I guessed it fit me. _

"_Would you like to meet the class?"_

_I shrugged. _

_I didn't want to they'd laugh at me._

_Stupid name._

_She lead me to the back of the room._

_Three boys were in little blue chairs in the corner with two adults just sitting there being quite .The other 4 kids in the floor not that far away were talking up a storm._

"_Class this is Sunny Skyy"_

_She said sweetly._

_The girls and boys in the floor went into a laughing fit._

_The kids in the chairs keep quite, they just waved, a pretty boy with goldish brown hair and green eyes smiled knowingly at me along with the adults behind him._

_I keep my head down letting a tear roll down my check and land on my worn white shoes._

_Mrs. Hopkins's noticed_

"_Quite children"_

_She said sternly._

_They continued to laugh._

"_Class!"_

_They just wouldn't stop._

_Tears flowed freely out of my eyes. _

_I hate my life. I hate my name. I hate Them. I hate every thing…_

"_SHUT UP!" Yelled the pretty boy jumping out of his seat._

_The mean kids stopped laughing._

_They glared at him._

_His parents, Mrs. Hopkins and the other 2 boys just looked shocked._

"_If your going to laugh, do it to me, my names Sodapop."_

_I smiled behind my short brown hair._

_Ok, maybe not everything…_

_The kids on the floor laughed even harder but he didn't seem to care._

_Mrs. Hopkins smiled along with his parents._

_She walked over to the other kids who had turned silent with fear when she had given them a very angry look._

_He walked over to me and took my hand._

"_You wanna meet my friends?"_

_I nodded _

"_Sure" I said softly_

_He smiled as big as he could._

_I just had to smile back._

* * *

Ok that not the end of the flash back it will be continued it just getting late so REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU

Pepsi-If you loved it

Mountion Dew-If you liked it

Gingerale-If it was ok

Water-If you hated it


	2. The Curtis Brothers and Co

_Sorry it took me so long to update but I've had a lot of crap going on lately but here's the next chapter because I love you *cough*andreviews*cough*_

_PEACE _

_StarJonas_

* * *

_He took me over to the people in the blue chairs .He pulled me up a chair next to him and this woman or his mom I guessed._

_I sat down._

"_I'm Sodapop Curtis," he said pointing to him self "This is Steve Randle," He continued pointing at the boy next to him with black hair and blue eyes. _

" _Hey Sun." Steve said waving with an amused smile on his face._

_Soda shot him a look._

_I heard his mom giggle._

_But I just lifted my head a little so Steve could see me and glared playfully at him._

_He laughed._

"_I'm Johnny, Johnny Cade"_

_The kid next to Steve said finally speaking up._

"_Nice, to meet you Sunny."_

_He was very tan with black hair like Steve's but he had softer features, he looked younger._

"_And Finally, These are my parents"_

_Sodapop said smiling again_

_I Turned to them keeping my head down._

_Sodapop's dad just smiled at me. His mom stared questionably at my face trying to get a closer look._

_Oh No_

_I quickly looked down away from them and stared at my shoes._

_She frowned._

_I Glanced sideways at Sodapop he looked confused._

_Then he looked hard at my face._

_He cant find out he cant find out. If he does I'm dead._

_I put my head down as far as it would go._

_I let another tear roll down my face at the thought of home._

_Then I felt hand lift up my chin and push the hair out of my eyes._

_I stared Into his soft green eyes._

_He looked concerned._

_He wiped the tear from me cheeks_

_He gasped ._

_I winced._

_I'm so dead._

_He stared at the dark bruises on my face._

"_S-Sunny?"_

_I looked away._

_Wrong move._

"_O my god"_

_Soda's mom yelled_

_Every one turned to us._

_I did the only thing I could think of. _

_I ran._

_I Jumped out of my seat and ran for the door but before I could get there I felt a hand on my wrist._

_It was Mrs. Curtis._

_Sodapop stood right behind her_

"_What happened?"_

_I looked at the floor, refusing to look at her._

"_Sunny, look at me." She said so softly that I just had to listen._

"_Who did this?"_

_Frieda words echoed in my head _

"_Or else"_

_I didn't want to know what that meant_

"…"

_But, they might help, they might get me and Karsten out._

_Her face then turned worrisome _

"_Did your-your parents…"_

_I made my decision._

_I hugged her nodding furiously breaking into tears._

_I couldn't take it anymore some one had to know._

_End of Flash Back_

The school contacted the state that day. Me and Karsten had stayed at the Curtis'

that night.

While the police arrested Frieda and George.

And to put it lightly, It was the best day of my life!

Like a combo deal or…2 for 1 special…a…I think I'm just going to stop while I'm ahead…

Anyway…

I got pretty close to the Curtis family those first two days I spent with them.

Ponyboy who was 5, was about two heads smaller than Sodapop and had unruly short brown hair and green eyes.

He was the smartest little kid Id ever met.

Him and Karsten Became best friends almost immediately.

Darry who was 11, had hair similar to Sodapop brown with a hint of gold.

He was at least a foot taller than me at the time and bonded with me almost immediately. Said I was the little sister he'd always wanted.

I met Two-bit too, Darry's friend, he was around Darry's age with reddish brown hair and gosh was that boy funny, annoying, but funny.

Sodapop and I became best friends for life.

We had a lot in common, and his name was almost weirder than mine.

Heck we spent the whole two days I was there goofing off with him.

He, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve even showed me how to play football.

They will still admit to this day that that was the worst decision they had ever made.

I was fine If that's what your thinking.

So fine in fact that they let me play a game with them and kick their asses.

I was on a team with Sodapop, Steve playing against Darry, Two-Bit and Johnny.

We one by a land slide, they just couldn't run fast enough to tackle me.

The third night at the Curtis's the state came and said that George and Frieda had been killed in a police shooting we the had attempted

to run.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty it was my fault they were dead and I knew it.

Even if the did beat me and Karsten and treated us like slaves its impossible to feel…good about them dying…it would have been wrong, really wrong.

But there was a another little bit of good news.

There will had stated that their house and its contents belonged to there closest remaining family.

And it turns out that was us.

The put the house under my name and said when I turned 16 it would be mine.

IT ROCKED!!

They let me and Karsten stay under the care of the Curtis family and everything was great!

It stayed that way for a long time to.

Well up till it happened…

* * *

If your wondering yes I think it might kill me if I didn't end a story with a cliffhanger.

But this one is pretty obvious...

Please review people! Im begging you!

I love that about the the three comitted reader I have like my story!

I would love Ideas too!

Pepsi-Loved it!

Mtn Dew-Liked it!

-It was ok.

Water-Hated it!(If so say why)


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've quit using this account so now I'll be re-posting and editing this story in my new account RomulasLupin. :) Thanks for your patience and I hope you like the story. :)**

* * *

**I may also be reposting and rewriting (and God knows they need it) other stories on my account. Please send me a PM at RomulasLupin if you think one of my stories is worth reposting. Thanks bunches. :)**


End file.
